


Oppa?!

by 101WingedWarrior101



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bamgyeom, Horrible smut, M/M, Oppa Kink, Smut, i can't tag, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101WingedWarrior101/pseuds/101WingedWarrior101
Summary: Bambam comes home early. The rest is history.





	

It was evening at the dorms, and Yugyeom was alone.

He hasn't been by himself for a while, with their recent comeback and packed schedules, but Jinyoung managed to wheedle manager-nim into giving them a day off.

JB and Youngjae had gone to the movies together (not without teasing from Jackson about their 'date') and Mark and Jinyoung went to go window shopping together.

Yugyeom had tried to ignore the flare of jealousy he felt when Bambam and Jackson announced they were doing something together.

Not paying enough attention to what they were doing, Yugyeom denied going with them because he had a feeling he'd just be the odd one out anyways.

So, what with his hormones and not having had any time to do what he wanted for the past few weeks, he decided to satisfy his urges and just let go for a while when no one could hear him.

Which led him to the situation he was in now.

Sliding a hand up his shirt, he circled around one of his nipples before pinching it and rubbing over it.

Yugyeom couldn't help but imagine his best friend beside him now, Bambam's hand tugging his shirt up, not Yugyeom's.

"Bam...." he moaned, rubbing his over sensitive nubs once more before throwing his shirt off and tugging his pants down.

Rubbing over the bulge in his pants, he let out a loud moan at the feeling of finally being touched.

"Bambam oppa... yes... more... please...."

Squeezing his crotch, he let out another "Oppa!! Ahh.. Bamb- shit!!"

Teasing himself into hardness, he continued like this, until he couldn't take it any longer, and he slipped his boxers down and off with his pants as his cock sprang out of them.

Groaning at the feel of finally being released from his boxers, he ran his hand up and down his length gently, getting used to the stimulation before going faster.

Using his other hand to fondle with his balls, he threw his head back onto the pillow, moaning "oppa" and "bambam" under his breath.

Using his precum as a lubricant, his hand moved easier on his length, giving him more pleasure.

He was so caught up in himself that he didn't notice the person entering the dorm, or walking down the hallway to his shared bedroom with Yugyeom.

As Bambam made his way down the hallway, he didn't notice anything at first, but when one of Yugyeom's louder moans drifted down the hallway, he thought something was wrong, and sped up.

But soon he realized that Yugyeom was not in fact being kidnapped or something like that, that his moans were purely sexual.

Flushing, he moved to head back down the hallway to give Yugyeom his privacy, when he heard something that sounded like his own name.

Pausing, he tried to figure out what is was, but dismissed it as just a figment of his imagination.

Until he heard it again.

Curiosity piqued, he decided to peek into the room and see what was going on.

Peeking through the crack in the door, Bambam's eyes widened at the sight he beheld.

Yugyeom was naked, clothes scattered all over the floor, lying on the bed with his head thrown back and he was jerking his cock like the world depended on it.

But that wasn't why Bambam was shocked.

No, it was because Yugyeom was moaning Bambam's name, and oppa along with it.

"Fuck.." Bambam whispered under his breath.

He could feel his cock twitch, and he knew he had 2 options.

One, he could leave and pretend nothing ever happened.

Or two, take advantage of this and hope he didn't get rejected.

Was it even a question?

Before he knew it, he was throwing open the doors with a bang, and strolling over to Yugyeom as casually as he could with a boner prominent.

Yugyeom stopped with his mouth open and his hand still on his dick, not quite sure what to say as he stared at the man in front of him, praying fervently that Bambam had not heard him.

But his prayers flew out the window when Bambam smirked down at Yugyeom. "Oppa, huh?"

Yugyeom groaned in a non-sexual way, covering his face. "It- it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, so what is it, then?"

"I-I..." Yugyeom trailed off, looking everywhere but Bambam.

Bambam's smirk just got bigger.

Sitting down next to Yugyeom, he made a show of gripping the bulge in his pants. "It's ok. I like it."

Yugyeom's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "But-"

Bambam cut Yugyeom off by prying Yugyeom's frozen fingers off his dick, and taking it in his own palm.

Winking at Yugyeom, he said, "Just let me take care of you."

Yugyeom gaped at his friend, trying to protest, but his complaints were interrupted by a moan.

"A-ahh, Bambam, please..." 

Deliberately going at a slow pace, Bambam spoke, his voice deeper and more predatory than Yugyeom had ever heard. "Bambam what?"

"AHH!" Yugyeom screeched, as Bambam scratched over his balls, before returning to stroking Yugyeom. "Bambam oppa! Bambam oppa!! PLEA- shit!"

He threw his head back as Bambam suddenly sped up, his desire burning brighter than ever at hearing Yugyeom calling him oppa.

"That's better..."

Stopping suddenly, Bambam took his hand off of Yugyeom.

"Oppa..." Yugyeom whined, "Why did you stop?"

Bambam stood up from the bed, walking over to Yugyeom's bedside table. "Do you have any lube and condoms?"

Catching Bambam's intentions, Yugyeom nodded.

"Third drawer."

As Bambam opened up the drawer Yugyeom had pointed out, he took the lube out, and reached for the condoms, but felt a hand on his wrist, stopping him.

"Can we not use condoms please?"

As Bambam turned to him with wide eyes. Yugyeom hastened to defend himself. "I-I mean, we are both clean, and I just- ugh."

Chuckling, Bambam closed the drawer. "Wow, Kim Yugyeom! I never knew you were this dirty."

Slapping a hand over Yugyeom's mouth before he could defend himself, Bambam smiled.

"That's better... but I can't keep you quiet like this forever, can I?"

Giving Yugyeom a wink, Bambam stood up, heading over to his bed.

"Stay there... oppa will be back in a couple of second."

Groaning, Yugyeom reached down to touch himself, not wanting to wait.

"Nuh-uh." Bambam's voice floated by his ear.

A hand slapped Yugyeom's away from his dick.

"You wait for oppa. All of you belongs to be right now, ok? Your mouth, your ass, your dick, your orgasm, got it?"

Gulping at Bambam's tone of voice, Yugyeom nodded.

"Hmm... I don't know if I can trust you. Good thing oppa has these."

Bambam dangled something in front of Yugyeom.

If possible, Yugyeom's dick got harder at the sight.

They were restraints, and there was a gag in there as well.

He actually moaned at the sight.

Bambam cocked his eyebrow at Yugyeom. "Oh.. you like them, don't you, baby boy?"

Yugyeom arched his back, begging for Bambam to touch him.

Moving quickly, Bambam cuffed Yugyeom's arms, then legs, to the bed, tightening them enough that Yugyeom could barely move, but leaving them loose enough that they wouldn't harm Yugyeom.

He did the same with the gag, then stepped back to admire his work.

Yugyeom was glistening with sweat, mumbling through the gag, and yanking on the restraints with as much force as he could muster.

Currents of desire running through his veins, Bambam began to yank his clothes off, throwing them into the corners of the room. They'd be hell to retrieve later, but right now Bambam couldn't bring himself to care.

Grabbing the bottle of lube, Bambam turned to Yugyeom. "Do you need prep?"

Yugyeom shook his head, trying to speak around the gag.

Bambam smirked at him. "Fingered yourself already, hmm?"

Yugyeom's cheeks flushed with humiliation as Bambam rubbed the lube over his length, throwing it to the side when he was done.

Yugyeom made a noise of protest, but Bambam was already lining himself up at Yugyeom's entrance and his train of thought scattered as soon as Bambam breached his hole.

Yugyeom tugged on his restraints with a force that was going to leave marks but the pain just added to his pleasure.

Bambam stopped when he was at the hilt and waited for Yugyeom to adjust.

After a few seconds, Yugyeom nodded and Bambam pulled halfway out and the slammed back in.

Sparks of pain mingled with the pleasure, but after a few more thrusts Yugyeom could push the ache to the back of his mind.

A few more thrusts, and Bambam reached up and undid the gag, throwing it on the floor.

"O-oppa!" Yugyeom screamed as Bambam adjusted himself and the head of his dick grazed the sensitive nub inside the younger male.

Bambam smirked, and hit that spot repeatedly, turning Yugyeom into a screaming mess.

"Op-oppa.. I-I'm.."

Bambam seemed to get the message, leaning over and mouthing at Yugyeom's neck. "Come for me, baby boy."

And Yugyeom did, screaming strangled versions of Bambam's name and 'oppa' mixed together as sheets of white silk shot over his stomach, slowly dripping onto the bed.

Bambam's hips stuttered at the same time, and he came with a single cry of Yugyeom's name.

He rolled off of Yugyeom, reached up to undo the restraints, and he knew they needed to talk, needed to clean up both themselves and the room, but as his consciousness faded and blackness took over, dropping into the abyss of deep sleep with no dreams, he knew they'd figure it out.

Just as they always did.

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~!!  
> Sorry for the the late gift X3  
> I was having trouble with writers block but I finally managed to put together this piece of word vomit ;-;  
> And I'm super excited for #TurbulenceinUSA!!!  
> I'm going to their first stop in Miami today~~~   
> Wish me luck ^^  
> I hope you all enjoyed somewhat X3  
> Warrior out!


End file.
